Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations or Node-Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. Physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) carries resource assignments for UEs. The resource assignments are carried in downlink control information (DCI) messages. An enhanced PDCCH (EPDCCH) has been introduced in wireless communications to support increased downlink control channel capacity.